Mark Me Up
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: In which Izuku is shy, Katsuki is possessive, and Ochako accidentally embarrasses her best friend.


_**A part two to my other fic! Class 1-A gets a look at those handprints of Izuku's. ;) Enjoy! (Sorry for all the fluff. But not really)**_

U.A. was having a casual day that week. Which meant that Izuku didn't have to worry about putting on a school uniform (or struggling with his tie. Again.). However, it didn't mean that he could wear whatever he wanted.

 _I can't believe I'm even having this problem,_ he thought, twisting to glimpse the handprints still etched into his lower back. Katsuki was just too possessive. Not that Izuku minded, as he was still trying to fight back a blush every time he thought of his boyfriend (boyfriend!). Safe from prying eyes in his bedroom, he rifled through his closet for jeans and a shirt. Hopefully one that wouldn't ride up during the day and show the markings on his skin. "Would a loose shirt look better or...?"

In the end, he picked an oversized, dark blue sweater. He figured that'd be the best way to go, considering it was growing cold out anyway. It was pretty plain too. So no attention would be drawn to himself. None whatsoever.

As soon as he stepped into class, Ochako nearly ran him over.

"Hi, Izuku!" she greeted cheerfully, brown eyes wide and happy. "I really like your sweater! I'm happy the school let us dress casual today. I've been wanting to wear this all year." Stepping back, she spread her arms to show off her own long-sleeved shirt: purple-and-black galaxies spread across the material.

Izuku grinned, her cheer contagious. "That's really cool! It suits your Quirk too."

"Thanks! That's what Iida said. But he was stuttering a lot, so I thought maybe he was embarrassed or something..." She trailed off thoughtfully.

Peering over her shoulder, Izuku caught sight of Iida trying not to glance her way. He was failing miserably and his face was tinged pink under his glasses. Izuku smiled. "I think he just really likes your shirt," he said.

Ochako blinked. "Really? I thought that..."

Unfortunately, her voice faded off into the background. Izuku was too busy scanning the classroom for a familiar shock of blonde hair. His gaze snagged on Kirishima as he did and he wrinkled his nose. _There is no way Aizawa is gonna be happy about that crop top,_ he thought, slightly amused by Kirishima's antics. Then the redhead moved over to talk to Kaminari and revealed the figure slouching at a desk behind him. Izuku's heartbeat picked up.

Katsuki lounged lazily at his desk in a charcoal tee, the sleeves ripped off to show powerful shoulders. Skinny-jean-clad legs stretched out under his desk and crossed at the ankles. A little piece of Izuku melted. _He looks really good._ He watched the hooded scarlet eyes and waited for them to find him.

It didn't take long. The moment Katsuki's gaze landed on him, Izuku felt himself straighten instinctively. The trace of a smile threatened to spread across his face, but he bit it back. Katsuki's eyes traveled over him from head to toe, making him feel warm all over. A smirk pulled at the corner of Katsuki's mouth, but he glanced away before it could surface. Izuku's heart fell. Maybe he'd been stupid to think that Katsuki actually wanted to change. Maybe it had all just been a mistake—

Katsuki's gaze cut into him again like a lightning bolt and it took Izuku a second to realize what the tilt of the blonde's head meant: _come here_. Heart suddenly pounding, Izuku said his goodbyes to Ochako and made his way across the room. It seemed to take an eternity and when he reached Katsuki's desk, he didn't even know what to do. He stood there dumbly, fingers twisting in the hem of his sweater. "H—hi," he tried.

Nothing else made it out.

Katsuki was moving before Izuku was finished, reaching up for the neckline of his shirt and tugging him closer. A tiny gasp escaped between them before Katsuki's lips were pressed to Izuku's. It was only the second time they'd kissed, but it felt like it could've been the first. Izuku didn't know how much he'd been craving Katsuki until he was here, tasting him on his lips, feeling knuckles graze his collarbone. He thought he heard a few surprised murmurs from around the room, but it sank into the background. His eyelids slid shut and he tipped his head slightly to meet Katsuki's mouth again. His fingers had hooked themselves into Katsuki's belt loops on their own.

There was a hint of teeth against his lower lip before Katsuki pulled away, lashes low over his eyes. Izuku stared at him mutely, still caught up in their closeness, the kiss's memory tingling on his lips. That terribly wonderful grin split Katsuki's mouth. "Hey," he murmured, "nerd."

"Hey," Izuku replied on a smile, sure that he sounded breathless. "Y—you look nice today, Kacchan."

Katsuki hummed an absent response. But his grin showed teeth now and he fingered the hem of Izuku's shirt. "That," he remarked wryly, "is a fucking huge shirt, Deku." Then he sent Izuku a simply _melting_ glance and reached around him to press a hand into the small of his back. Izuku sucked in a breath, feeling Katsuki's palm fit to one of the handprints hidden beneath the fabric. Katsuki's voice pitched down to a low whisper. "Trying to hide something?"

Izuku couldn't get his voice to work. "Maybe."

"Like what?" There was a wicked gleam in Katsuki's eyes.

Izuku's heart started doing pinwheels, because Katsuki was flirting with him. "Just—" Izuku stuttered, unused to behaving flirtatiously in front of, well, anyone. "Just something, um, my boyfriend gave me."

"Uh-huh." Katsuki said it in a _is that so?_ sort of way, head tipping to one side. He kissed the corner of Izuku's mouth, surprisingly sweet, before pressing his lips to Izuku's ear. Izuku tensed, then nearly dropped into a puddle at the husky whisper against his skin."Fuck, I missed you."

Izuku bit his lip to catch a wide grin. "I—I missed you too."

"And about that 'something' your boyfriend gave you..." Letting the sentence hang, Katsuki nosed lightly at Izuku's dark curls. "You planning on paying me back?"

 _Oh my god, is Kacchan asking me to—?_ The mere idea of leaving his mark on Katsuki as enough to make his knees weak. Izuku summoned his courage and left a soft kiss to the sensitive place beneath Katsuki's ear. He could've said _if you want me to_ , or something equally coy, but Izuku was always one to just say what he thought. So he breathed against Katsuki's ear, "yes."

To his sheer delight, Katsuki shivered, muttering a quiet _fuck_ under his breath. Apparently, the thought of Izuku marking him up was just as appealing to him.

Out of the corner of Izuku's eye, he glimpsed the knowing expressions of Kaminari and Kirishima; the two were undoubtedly muttering jokes to each other at the moment. Suddenly very aware of his position, practically up against Katsuki, Izuku stepped back. Clearing his throat, he let go of Katsuki's belt loops and wiped clammy palms on the front of his shirt. A growl of protest escaped Katsuki in response. He made to follow, fingers sliding around Izuku's hips and eyes fixed intently on Izuku's mouth.

"Kacchan," Izuku warned, turning his head so that Katsuki's soft kiss landed on his cheek instead. "Not here."

Katsuki's index fingers slid just under the waistband of Izuku's jeans, shaping hotly to his hipbones. He couldn't come up with any suitable argument, other than, "but I want you. It's been a fucking week and I want to touch you," he went on in a whisper, and Izuku felt a trace of heat lighting up where Katsuki's skin met his. "I want you to touch me."

"Later," Izuku promised. The smolder in Katsuki's scarlet eyes set his heart aflame and he wished fervently that they were alone. Gently, he lifted Katsuki's hands from him.

Just as a pair of hands grasped his sweater from behind.

Izuku squeaked in surprise at the tug of the fabric around his neck, sending him off-balance. He would've fallen if Katsuki hadn't caught him by the arms. "What—?"

"I'm sorry, Izuku!" Ochako yelped from behind him, finally righting herself. Her brown eyes were wide and apologetic. "I tripped and I just grabbed onto whatever I could, I—" Unexpectedly, she broke off, gaze dropping down. Confusion and then surprise lit in her features. "Izuku, what happened to you?"

"What? Nothing." Twisting to follow her gaze, Izuku stiffened. He realized that his shirt had ridden up after her fumbling, revealing a flash of reddened skin on his back. A high noise of embarrassment escaped him and he hurriedly yanked his shirt back down. "Nothing!" he repeated, a whole octave higher than before.

Ochako blinked at his outburst, caught off-guard. Then she narrowed her eyes in amused suspicion. "Izuku," she began slowly and he could tell that this was a rare glimpse of her teasing, "are those..."

"No, they aren't!"

"...handprints?"

"No," Izuku repeated, shaking his head fiercely. An awful blush was setting his face on fire and Katsuki was no help whatsoever; he leaned back against his desk, watching with a slow smirk. Possessive jerk.

"No way!" _Of course_ it was Kirishima who piped up next, having overheard the conversation. "Midoriya, are those Bakugou's handprints?"

"I bet twenty bucks they are," Kaminari added cheekily.

Izuku put his hands up as though pleading for surrender. "N—no, it's not like that at all, they're just—they're, uhh." He looked to Katsuki for help. But his ass of a boyfriend just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows innocently: what? Izuku shot him a glare then and Katsuki freaking winked at him. Arrogant, sexy bastard.

The class instantly erupted into laughter and catcalls. "They totally are Bakugou's, look at his face!"

"Oh my god, you guys owe me so much money."

"Well damn, Midoriya's been getting more action than me!"

"Everyone gets more action than you, Kirishima."

"Shut up."

Needless to say, Izuku's stuttered protests went on unnoticed for the rest of homeroom.


End file.
